Clowns and Wolves
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Zambanza, Salwa, and Dana come face to face with Zombozo, the evil zombie clown himself!


**Another awesome story done by guestsurprise! Enjoy and no flames!**

* * *

Zambanza, Salwa, and Dana were resting in the living room. Dana was slowly learning more about the clown girl, despite the fact that Zambanza was still hesitant to say anything about her past. But Dana was too and it was expected because both had been through a lot.

"I wish she would open up more," Dana whispered to Salwa.

"I know…hopefully she will trust us more often." Salwa said. "But she did allow you to hug her. She doesn't allow many to do that at all!"

Dana smiled at that, happy that the clown girl did like her enough for some friendly contact. But before she could say anything else, she saw on the TV that Zombozo was on the loose and causing some trouble in town. Not wanting it to cause trouble, she went to turn it off. But not before Zambanza saw it.

"THERE HE IS!" She snarled, now standing and growling. Within a second, she vanishes to his location, leaving the girls concerned.

"This is really bad!" Dana said.

"What is?" Sage asked, walking in.

"Zambanza has gone to stop Zombozo! She could be in danger!" Salwa said.

"Can you go keep an eye on her?" Dana asked hopefully. Sage didn't even blink. He turned around and ran off in the direction of the commotion in town!

Meanwhile…

Zambanza was laughing deviously as she was throwing all kinds of spiked balls and items at the evil clown!

"You horrible monster," she hissed.

"You are the one becoming a monster little one! It appears you are becoming a great apprentice!" the clown master laughed.

"I WILL NEVER BE LIKE YOU!" She screamed, now waving her wand and causing a tree to come to life as she hurled it at him!

"No?! Look at you! People fear you even more than me! You are a menace to society just like me! No one will love you!" Zombozo laughed.

"YOU'RE LYING!" She snarled.

"Ben and those Grant Mansion people may call you their family, but it's just a cover up! They secretly want to kill you!" he laughed out.

Now very angry, the young magician began to make a large fireball that would blow him into the next county.

"TAKE THIS!" She screamed, now unleashing the fireball. Now sweating and afraid, he quickly grabbed a young child in front of him!

"If I go this little one is going with me!" Zombozo yelled.

The child began to scream in fear and the young magician let out a shout of annoyance. Thinking quickly, she sent another spell that smacked the fireball far away. As she was concentrating, that gave the evil clown time to run away!

Once she was done and she was that Zombozo escaped, she angrily kicked the ground and punched a wall.

"NO! I ALMOST HAD HIM! I ALMOST GOT HIM!" She screamed angrily to herself.

As she was yelling in frustration, she felt a nudge behind her. She turned to see a large wolf behind her. Now feeling threatened, she turned and snarled at him.

"Get away from me," she growled.

The wolf smirked, not fazed at all, and nudged her with his nose, signaling for her to climb on his back as he turned around.

"No thanks," she said angrily, now raising her wand. "I need a long vacation in the mountains and to be alone."

As she was talking to herself, Sage's ears perked up. He didn't want her to be alone when she felt like this. He turned and nudged her again, but she ignored him and raised her wand.

"Go away! Leave me GAAAAAAHHHHH!" She said as the wolf pinned her down and took her wand and gently tossed it out of her reach. The clown girl tried to get up, but Sage continued to playfully pin her down.

"Let me up," she growled. Sage knew she couldn't understand his wolf talk so he licked her face and continued to lick her face until she began giggling. Once she understood he was friendly, he let her up and nudged her again towards his back.

"Fine, fine…" she said, now getting on his back. She didn't even know it was Sage's wolf form until he walked her up to the Mansion and changed back. Her eyes widened a bit as the shapeshifter walked over to her.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright," he grinned, now hugging her. "I didn't want you to be alone either.

"Y-You came to help me? Why? I can take care of…"

"But you don't have to! We love you and we are family Zambanza," Sage insisted. "We are all a wonderful and close family and we are lucky to have you."

Zambanza's eyes gave a slight shimmer and glow and Sage smiled.

"Your eyes are glowing Zambanza," he teased.

"N-No they're not!" she protested, now turned to give him a smile. "Thanks Sage."

And with that, she walked back to the house with Sage. As everyone knew, when her eyes glowed, it means she was happy. Very happy.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
